powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Manipulation
The power to manipulate dreams. Sub-power of Sleep Manipulation. Also Called * Dream Alteration/Control/Power/Warping/Weaving * Dreamscaping * Oneiric Alteration/Control/Manipulation/Warping * Oneirokinesis * Somnipathy Capabilities User can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. In some cases, user's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim, healed damage (mental or physical) affecting the physical form, and other wise blurring the line between waking and dream. They may be able to pull someone from the waking world into the dream world or brings people/things from the dream world into the waking world. Applications * Attack people in their dreams. * Observe dreams. * Alternative Dream Universe * Dream Attacks * Dream Inducement * Dream Negation * Dream Replication * Dream Walking ** Dream Communication * Dream-World Manipulation ** Flight ** Psychic Constructs ** Psychic Element Manipulation ** Psychic Energy Manipulation * Dream Imprisonment * Fear Manipulation * Mental Inducement * Oneiric Cognition * Oneiric Constructs * Oneiric Creation * Oneiric Prediction * Oneiric Reality Manipulation * Oneiric Slaying * Psychic Energy Absorption ** Dream Absorption * Pushing * Subconscious Manipulation * Subliminal Messaging * Telepathic Dream Creation Techniques * Dream Materialization * Dream Recall * Dream Searching * Oneiric Empowerment * Oneiric Omniscience * Oneiric Omnipresence * Oneiric Physiology * Oneiric Teleportation * Oneiromancy Variations * Daydream Manipulation * Dream Embodiment * Dream Magic * Nightmare Embodiment * Nightmare Manipulation Associations * Alternative Dream Universe * Dream-World Lordship * Dream Mode * Dreamt Reality * Illusion Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Oneiricpotence * Planes Dreaming * Reality Dreaming * Sandman Physiology * Sleep Manipulation * Telepathy * Unreality Manipulation Limitations * Oneiric Immunity * The user can only affect sleeping subjects. ** Due to this, users have a limited amount of time while their target is asleep unless the user also has Sleep Inducement. ** This may be rectified by using "daydreams" or inducing sleep. * Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). * May be limited to only putting a person in a Nightmare/Dream Realm, not fully controlling their dream. * May not be able to warp reality, therefore not being able to damage the target physically. Note Real word version of this power is called Lucid Dreaming. Known Users See Also: Dream Weaver. Known Objects *Dream Helmet (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Sheep Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery Antasma.png|Antasma (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) File:Moon in the Scorpio.jpg|Nightmare Realm (Art) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) can enter into the dreams of others and control them to terrifying effect Alice_The_Dream_Child_2.png|Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street), the Dream Master. Sandman_(DC_Comics).jpg|Sandy Hawkins/Sandman (DC Comics) has the ability to summon prophetic dreams. Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Nocturne DP.gif|Nocturne (Danny Phantom), the ghost of sleep and dreams. Wonder Meow.png|The Wonder Meow (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance), an example of a Dream Eater. Master Buffy.jpg|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can project his thoughts into the dreams of others, plaguing them. Mirage Aladdin.jpg|Mirage (Aladdin TV series) Star Spirits.gif|The Star Spirits (Super Mario) guard the Dream Depot, the dream world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rhinosnorus.jpg|Rhinosnorus (Power Rangers Samurai) puts victims to sleep and then eats them in the dream world. Wind Fish.jpg|The Wind Fish (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) was able to create an entire island while in a dream state. Void Sonic.gif|Void (Sonic Shuffle) RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) can manipulate the dimension of dreams. Nights_-_Journey_of_Dreams_(Wii),_2007.jpg|Nights (NiGHTS) Max (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl).png|Max (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) could do anything by dreaming Wizemanthewicked.jpg|Wizeman the Wicked (Nights) Jagang.jpg|Jagang (Sword of Truth) is a dream walker enter-darkrai.jpg|Darkai (Pokémon) Thedreamcard.png|The Dream (Cardcaptor Sakura) Oneiros H.png|Oneiros (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of dreams Dream Phantom H.png|Dream Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) can induce and subvert dreams. Princess Luna MLP The Movie promotion MLP mobile game.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Beavers.jpg|Dream Beavers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Death13.png|Death 13 (Jojo's bizarre adventure) can enter and manipulate dreams DreamLord.jpg|The Dream Lord (Doctor Who) Steven Universe.png|Steven (Steven Universe) can use his dreams to communicate with others, transfer his mind into their bodies and see what they see. Moon Presence Bloodborne.jpg|The Moon Presence (Bloodborne) is a Great One who created and rules over the Hunter's Dream, a dream-realm made for the purpose of supporting hunters and their cause. Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|The Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) is an infant Great One within the Hunter's Nightmare, a nightmare realm meant to contain hunters who have succumbed to their blood-lust. Killing the Orphan of Kos undoes the dream and ends the nightmare's curse. Doctor Destiny.png|Doctor Destiny (DC Comics) Scary T Plus 2.png|Scary Terry, Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith (left to right) (Rick and Morty) have different methods of traveling through dreams. Pilolo (Stitch!).jpeg|Pilolo (Stitch!) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sleep-based Abilities Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries